Empress
Jade 1st Job:Chi Fighter 2nd Job:Shine Warrior 3rd Job:Solaris 4th Job:Empress 5th Job:Solar Fighter A long time ago,there were these group of warriors which specified in the "Art of the Solar Dance".The Solar Dance is one of the most unknown arts in the entire universe,it's considered to be a lost method.It is only known to the ones whose ancestors passed the art down from generation to generation.It consists of twisting,signs,and extreme movements.Jade studied the art when she was little from her mother but she couldn't get the exact fundamentals down and the techniques she formed were the shadows of the exact replica(Her other jobs).Finally,she figured out what was wrong,she was too strict of the form and wasn't loose,one important part of the Solar Dance is to keep a calm and free mind,free of stress.Jade was able to complete the Solar Dance Techniques and claimed the title "Empress". 'Specials' Signs: Sign of the Stars:'Jade formes the star sign with her hands and a rune appeares under her hurting enemies and she twist kicks forward. '''Sign of the Moon:'Jade forms the moon sign with her hands and levitates the enemies into midair,and the rune below them radiates brightly they're blown up into the air by the power of the moon. 'Sign of the Sun:'Jade forms the sun sign with her hands and solar energy slowly accumulates into a ball of sun above her while sucking people in and the sun ball spews out and fades away while the enemy and taking continuous damages due to extreme flames. '''Extreme Movements: 'Sun Fang:'Jade rushes forward catching anybody and launches the enemy into the sky with her then she kicks downward diagonally. 'Empress Twist:'Jade dashes 4 times like the move destroyer of heaven but only one hit for each dash,then she twist-kicks like a missile forward. 'Extreme Nova:'Jade flashes extremely fast and catches the enemies in front with punches and kicks that go at the speed of a bullet making them take so many hits.Jade then finishes it off by diving from the air,solar energy spewing out from her fist,and solar flames strike from her body. Apperance ﻿ '﻿'Jade doesn't have a specific hairstyle in this job,she loosened up all of her headware to be more calm and it's her original hairstyle.She has a cloak that represents her mastery of the Art of the Solar Dance with some tearing at the end.On the front,she has clothing ware that even though the color isn't dark the colors of red and yellow absorb more sunlight than dark colors.Her shoes have a design pattern of the moon,suns,and stars and is made with light metal so she can travel at such insane speeds.The point of the appearance is for her to have more freedom of movement and more style while fighting. Combos ﻿ Basic Combo:ZZZZ,Jade punches and kicks at fast rates Double Attack:ZZZZZ,Jade savagely punches forward with calmness in her mind. ﻿Critcal Attack:ZZZ,-->,Jade kicks forward in the middle of the basic combo. Jump Attack:She kicks two times in the air. Dash Attack:She twist kicks forward. Serenity Dodge:She moves flashes left or right to escape any attack and has the same properties of SiegSlide and JinRoll. Serenity Movements: These movements are most of the techniques of the solar dance and can be used at anytime. Solar Tumble:X --> --> she somersaults forward with solar energy spewing from her hands and feet. Solar Quake:X,down,down,she cracks the earth beneath her and solar energy spews out sending enemies into the air. Solar Rocket:X,up,up she jumps kicks high in the air straight up and shoot solar energy from her feet up. Solar Tiger Step:X,back,back,she backflips backwards and solar energy spews out when she lands hurting enemies,this can be used again and again.